Le plus grand des secrets
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: [Fantômette] Pourquoi Fantômette a-t-elle demandé à Oeil de Lynx de la retrouver en privé ? Pourquoi a-t-elle tant besoin de quelqu'un soit au courant du plus grand et du plus lourd de ses secrets ?


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 106ème nuit écriture du Forum francophone pour le thème "Lourd". Le forum est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où on peut discuter, demander de ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous!_

_**Note de l'auteur : Quelques explications, disclaimers et accusations. Tout appartient à Georges Chaulet, mais Ahelya est celle qui a déterré cette série du fin fond de ma mémoire, et passé le désespoir d'avoir envie de me replonger dedans la tête la première, je dirais que je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissante. C'est également une conversation avec elle dans laquelle on a abordé la question du "Pourquoi Oeil de Lynx et Fantômette ont le même nom de famille ?" qui a fait germer cette idée dans mon esprit. Donc tout est de la faute d'Ahé, mais je la remercie cent fois quand même. Ah, et le lien entre le thème et le texte n'est peut-être pas si évident, c'est juste la notion de "Secret trop lourd" qui a plus dérivé sur le côté secret que sur le côté lourd. Une dernière chose : Tous les événements que je cite dans cet OS sont issus du tome "Pas de vacances pour Fantômette".**_

* * *

Œil de Lynx tournait en rond dans le hall d'entrée des locaux de la rédaction. Pourquoi Fantômette lui avait-elle demandé un entretien ici, à une heure tellement tardive que les bureaux étaient complètement déserts ? Malgré leur aventure sur la piste des faux monnayeurs, il devait avouer qu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous pour une interview, il était arrivé pile au bon moment pour lui sauver la vie et, de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient retrouvés à se sauver l'un l'autre contre le Furet. Après ça, elle avait disparu. Il avait toujours entendu parler d'elle et des arrestations de malfaiteurs, il relayait souvent ses exploits dans ses articles… Mais les voleurs ligotés et déposés devant le commissariat avec une carte de visite frappée d'un F étaient les seules nouvelles qu'il avait eues. Pourquoi avait-elle tant tenu à le revoir ? Avait-elle besoin de lui pour une autre aventure qui les emmènerait à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville ? Il s'appuya contre le comptoir et garda ses yeux fixés sur la porte, attendant la justicière.

\- Vous semblez nerveux, mon cher Œil de Lynx, lança une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna.

\- Fantômette ? Co… Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Peut-on aller quelque part où nous serons assurés de ne pas être entendus ?

\- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Ils montèrent dans une petite salle de réunion déserte, et Fantômette s'assit à l'envers sur une chaise, croisant ses bras sur le dossier. Œil de Lynx prit place face à elle et demanda :

\- Alors… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'aurais… Un service à vous demander. Enfin… N'allons pas trop vite. Dites-moi, Œil de Lynx. Est-ce qu'un reporter aussi consciencieux et avide d'informer le public est capable de garder un secret ? Un véritable secret. Un secret tellement lourd que vous mourrez d'envie d'en parler à la terre entière ? Un secret tellement lourd que tous les malfaiteurs – et le Furet en premier – seront prêts à tout pour l'obtenir ?

Œil de Lynx aurait voulu lui assurer que c'était le cas immédiatement. Mais il prit quelques secondes de réflexion. Il s'était habitué au regard brillant de malice et aux plaisanteries de la justicière, et le sérieux qu'elle montrait actuellement n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de la gravité de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Et si c'était quelque chose de tellement sensationnel que sa conscience de journaliste l'obligerait à le publier ? Et s'il était torturé par le Furet qui voudrait obtenir cette information ? Il envisagea plusieurs cas de figure, avant d'avoir la certitude que rien ne serait plus important pour lui que la confiance qu'elle lui vouait. Il acquiesça :

\- J'en suis capable. Peu importe ce que c'est. Personne ne sera au courant.

\- Je vous remercie. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

\- Comment en étiez-vous si sûre ?

\- Parce que je te connais depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses, Œil de Lynx.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle décroisa les bras du dossier de la chaise. Son bras se leva et le souffle du reporter se figea en comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire. D'un geste, elle enleva son masque et son bonnet, révélant le visage d'une adolescente de douze ans. Un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années, mais qu'il reconnaissait quand même.

\- Françoise ?! Mais… Mais bon sang, je… Je…

Françoise sembla attendre qu'il retrouve le contrôle de ses mots. Elle savait que Pierre serait surpris. Qui ne le serait pas, en découvrant que la justicière qui traquait les bandits sans relâche était la demi-sœur qu'il avait vu naître et grandir par intermittence ? Pierre était déjà adolescent quand ses parents s'étaient séparés, et il venait d'avoir son diplôme de journaliste quand il avait appris que son père avait eu une fille avec sa nouvelle épouse. Il avait déjà sa propre vie, mais avait tout de même continué à être invité chez son père de temps en temps, et donc, à voir Françoise grandir. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue, lorsque son père s'était à nouveau séparé, de la mère de Françoise cette fois-ci. Et maintenant elle était là, vêtue du costume de la justicière la plus crainte des bandits, le fixant avec ce regard grave mais pétillant qu'il lui connaissait si bien.

\- Bon sang, Françoise… finit-il par souffler. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je suis devenue Fantômette ? Ce serait trop long à raconter.

\- Alors pourquoi moi ? Soyons clairs, je suis super flatté que tu me fasses confiance à ce point, mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es le seul adulte en qui je n'ai jamais eu confiance, Œil de Lynx, expliqua Françoise. Et… Notre dernière aventure m'a fait peur. Pour les conséquences, je veux dire. Je savais en commençant que je prendrais des risques mais… J'avoue que je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité d'être attachée à un pain de dynamite.

La frayeur du reporter empira lorsqu'il se souvint de cet épisode et du fait que c'était elle, cette petite sœur qu'il avait connue bébé, qu'il avait arrachée au dernier moment de cette situation. A ce moment précis, il aurait été prêt à la secouer de toutes ses forces en lui ordonnant d'arrêter et de ne plus jamais remettre sa vie en danger de cette façon. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de le faire était qu'il se doutait que ce serait inutile. Elle reprit :

\- Ce jour-là, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas invincible. Que peut-être qu'un jour, j'y resterai. Si je me fais poignarder proprement et qu'on découvre mon corps, alors ce sera le plus simple, tu n'auras pas à intervenir. Mais… Si j'explose ou que je me noie dans l'océan ou que je suis ensevelie quelque part où personne ne pourra me déterrer… J'ai besoin que quelqu'un le sache. Que, ce jour-là, quelqu'un informe les autorités de qui j'étais – et de pourquoi Françoise Dupont aura disparu en même temps que Fantômette. Je refuse de disparaître purement et simplement pour les gens que j'ai aimés… Ficelle, Boulotte, maman… Je ne veux pas qu'elles passent le reste de leur vie à ne pas savoir pourquoi j'aurais disparu du jour au lendemain. A espérer que je sois quelque part et vivante alors qu'elles sauront très bien que Fantômette a été tuée.

\- Et… Mais bon sang, Françoise, tu crois que je leur dirais quoi ?

La voix du journaliste était empreinte d'un mélange de colère et de frayeur et il reprit :

\- Je te jure et te répète que je ne le dirais à personne, que ton secret est bien gardé. Mais… Si vraiment tu disparais… C'est hors de question, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Je ne peux pas laisser ma petite sœur risquer sa vie en la regardant les bras croisés ! Tu imagines que je dirais quoi, aux autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je dirais à papa ou à ta mère quand je leur raconterais que je savais qui tu étais, ce que tu faisais, et que je t'ai laissée faire sans lever le petit doigt ?

\- Tu leur diras que c'était mon choix, et que personne n'aurait pu m'en empêcher. Je te l'ai dit, tu as été le seul adulte que j'ai jamais estimé un tant soit peu. Le seul qui m'ait jamais accordé de l'importance.

\- C'est faux. Ta mère…

\- Elle comprendrait que je suis plus heureuse comme ça qu'à attendre des heures dans une chambre vide qu'elle rentre du travail. Elle comprendrait que je n'ai pas pu rester enfermée dans une maison à voir les vols et braquages se multiplier, à voir la police être débordée, et à savoir que j'aurais eu le temps et les ressources de les aider mais à ne rien faire pour autant. Je… Œil de Lynx, s'il te plaît. S'il m'arrive quelque chose… Dis-leur que c'était ce que je voulais. Que je préfère mourir avec ce costume parce que c'est quand je le porte que je me sens plus vivante que jamais, plutôt que moisir éternellement dans ma chambre. On a eu la même enfance, non ? Le même père qui n'a jamais accordé un seul regard à sa famille, des mères dans la même situation qui se plongeaient corps et âme dans leur travail… Tu n'en as jamais eu marre, toi, de tourner en rond pendant des heures à attendre que l'un d'eux remarque ta présence ? C'est bien l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu voulais être reporter, non ? Pour bouger… Voyager… Renseigner les gens… Enquêter parfois… Être enfin utile.

Œil de Lynx resta silencieux, et Françoise sut qu'elle l'avait convaincu. Qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur les arguments susceptibles de le convaincre, parce qu'ils avaient eu la même enfance et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir supporté son quotidien.

\- J'ai une condition, finit-il par déclarer. Je garde ton secret jusqu'à ta mort – ou jusqu'à ce que tu te décides de raccrocher ton costume. Mais à une condition. Non, deux conditions, même.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- La première, je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention. Que même en sachant que je m'occuperais de tout si tu disparaissais, tu ne prendras pas de risques stupides pour autant.

\- C'est promis. Ma rencontre avec le Furet m'a fait envisager l'idée de mourir, mais je ne suis pas pressée pour autant.

\- Bien. Et la deuxième, je veux ta promesse que tu n'hésiteras pas à m'appeler. Si tu as quoi que ce soit, le moindre problème, appelle-moi pour que je te vienne en aide. Peu importe le danger ou la situation.

\- Ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? sourit la jeune fille. Je ne t'ai pas déjà appelé en anticipant le cas où des malfaiteurs voudraient m'enfermer dans une machine à laver ?

\- Je… Tu m'avais donné ce rendez-vous pour une interview !

\- Disons que j'avais anticipé toutes les possibilités. Bref. C'est entendu. Je te promets d'être prudente.

Œil de Lynx acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé. La colère que Françoise avait vue dans ses yeux avait disparue. La peur était toujours présente, mais elle se mêlait à présent à de la fierté.

\- Tu ferais mieux de disparaître avant que je ne change d'avis et que je t'attache pour t'éviter d'aller te faire tuer, sourit Œil de Lynx. Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

\- Pas la peine. De toute façon, je dois refermer le velux par lequel je suis passée. A la prochaine frangin !

Françoise remit son bonnet et son masque, et l'espace d'un instant, Œil de Lynx eut à nouveau l'impression d'être face à une justicière inconnue. Puis il croisa son regard, ses bouclettes brunes qui dépassaient de son bonnet, et il se demanda comment il avait pu ne rien voir. Comment il avait pu ignorer le fait que cette gamine plus intelligente que la moyenne et trop téméraire ne pourrait s'épanouir qu'au cœur de l'action. Elle lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant de disparaître, et elle était probablement déjà loin quand le reporter sourit en soupirant :

\- A bientôt, Fantômette.

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _**

**_N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
